


The Faith we can't give up

by kenpipizza



Series: Somebody to Love [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: Sometimes wish and laws can't walk together but faith is waiting and the final spot.





	The Faith we can't give up

Niel-ah, should we just go ahead and stop....." It was a thought passing throughout Jisung mind, they encountered a wall in front of them, as like someone is saying them to give up from the adoption.  
"Don't give up. Hyung, when in your life you gave up? Like, since when you are a coward? After everything you fought against, let's keep our faith." Daniel knows his husband is tired, his life was constructed over fight and more fight, and now they are handle someone much more difficult, as the law isn't for people like them, they have to battle against, the road they took is really the most hard, they could go at the easily one but they can't give their back from this. They need to adopt that girl.

"But what we gained going ahead with our desires? You lose you job as a police..." Daniel kissed Jisung before he could keep with his self doubt about everything, putting all the fault in himself.

"Shh… Isn't because of you, if you are the one in fault, so am I the one with more guilt. They will not accept us, they can fuck themselves. I don't care anymore, I'll keep my faith in you, and me. We, let's work together on this, okay? And look, now I'm a choreographer, I always had this dream and couldn't achieve, no one believed in me like you, Hyung. So stop. I know isn't a easy path, but look, we marry, don't we? In our country." Jisung smiled, not a shine smile, but one that made Daniel day, but he knows the topic tends to come back and this haunt his lover life. The "but".

"But, they will ask about my past, present and future, they will know what I was, what I did, where I went. They will ask if it's possible someone like me be a good example for my children. My tattoos, they will see I used piercings, they…" Daniel couldn't believe, they, they and they, look what they do with people whose life was a hell and when had the opportunity to show themselves be a happy person, they are dragged into some self destruction of guilt and shame, when isn't even their fault.

"They, they and they. Jisung, they will see you are the person with a good charisma the one whose heart is too big everyone fell in love, and your past? I'll punch them if they talk bullshit, whose one suffered most? You. And even suffering without any help from the guardian of this country, you helped, if isn't because of your courage, kids could still be kidnapped and sold to be sex slaves, ten persons is in jail now, and you now are at the victim protection list. So stop, you aren't worst, you are gold and shine bright more than the sun." Daniel and Jisung went back to their home, hoping that tomorrow could be better than today, as they received a no, one no isn't enough, and even fifty no, this will not make them stop to try, to adopt that little girl the orphanage allowed them to be, but the system laws nullified their context, make them return the girl to an unknown destiny.

"She is so cute, why nothing can be easy for us?" Jisung tears was coming down, Niel stopped to count how many times his lovely husband cry per day, as he is too sensitive, a very emotional person, that's was pure, he still knows how to cry genuinely and innocent.

"Tomorrow let's borrow her with the wonderful goddess from that orphanage who allows we to stay with her as long as we can. What do you think about?" Jisung expression wasn't the best, maybe he don't really want the idea anymore. Or maybe fear hits Daniel from an hour to another.

"We as spoiling her without care about how tomorrow will be, if we receive one more no she will keep on the adoption list for another family, an heterosexual one, and one free of shame for the society, the society perfect family." Daniel really wasn't thinking about that, thanks God he have that maturity husband to make him put his foot on earth and think clearly about his actions.

"I forgot, she will return for the adoption list. Now, I want a good bed and a great sleep, let's just retire our tired body and hope for a better tomorrow, okay?"

The last thing Daniel said, five years later and still they didn't achieved what they were fighting for before, their girl adoption, some family returned she to the orphanage, with the same talk 'she is too energetic' or 'she cry a lot', it seems she turned into a copy of her two fathers, maybe the good choice the law good do is to gave up and give them the chance they wanted.

It took five years for them to be able to gain the rights to adopt as a normal couple, and two years till their girl got certified as their daughter.

"We now can spoils her" Jisung said happy and all smiling.

"Mommy will spoil two now" Daniel was playing because of their moment right now.

"Mommy will spoil my big Samoyed and my little Corgi. But we had to change her room to a more teenager, don't you think?" She laughed at Jisung statement, Daniel praised for this, his family is now complete.


End file.
